Television, data, and voice services are popular among consumers. A single service provider is capable of providing all of these services to its subscribers. It is not uncommon for a service provider to receive hundreds, even thousands, of electronic requests a month. These electronic requests may include orders for services or products, billing or account inquiries, bill payments or adjustments, and tech support requests. Each of these electronic requests represents a work item from a subscriber, potential customer, or a customer care department within organization. Employees, representatives, and technicians of the service provider respond to these electronic requests to address or resolve issues identified in the electronic requests. While some automated processes have been developed to assist in managing such large volumes of work, current systems lack a technique to comprehensively and effectively process, categorize, distribute, and manage electronic requests to optimize work management, end-to-end monitoring, flow through enablement, and overall product delivery.